Silas Ramsbottom (Duo-Franchise)
Silas Ramsbottom is the final antagonist of G:ZERO In Too Deep, the former tertiary antagonist in Summer Edition 2, a supporting protagonist of Sing It Live and one of the tritagonists of Summer Edition 3. Appearance Personality History Civil War to Pre-Insurrection He appeared and, after a few moments of being a benign corporate businessman, revealed his "true" nature. He battled Zachary only to vanish after losing the final battle. He later returns and promptly teams up with Commander Carl but luckily he is thwarted in the attempt by Carl getting his neck broken which defeats him while he is defeated again by getting his body decked. He is later missing in the spinoff's final episodes. After the PremiereBomb, he shows less restraint towards Zachary and pursues the teen in a van. However, he is outsmarted and the teenager escapes leading to a chase that ends in an airport where he pursues Zachary in a police motorbike and is hit by said motorbike. He is later freed accidentally while Zachary was confronting the Carmichael couple. Myles Bots series He then returns and battles Turtle Bandana which leads to the latter getting a restraint-less fight to the death. But luckily, he fights back and manages to throw him into a river which leads to an uncharted island which he lived in up until the events of "Most Dangerous Trial". During the episode, Negro has been selected to be on trial for his misdeeds which he catches wind of. After seeing Zachary's true identity offscreen in "He Told Her What?", Silas decided to make Negro a trophy but it fails when Negro does the same thing as Bandana did last time. He tries to reveal his true colors but Negro doesn't listen and knocks his front teeth out. He is then arrested for homicidal attempts and sent to Riverark. Total Redemption However, thanks to the team's first known disbandment, his imprisonment didn't last long and he formed an alliance with the Myles Bots. After the team was finally chosen for what may seem like the last time, he joins the team in celebrating after Grizzly Bear was destroyed and Dave Seville (a partner of Zachary Delightful) was enlisted to the Villain Organization in his place resolving the long-standing conflict of the entire series. Since these events, he has shown empathy towards others which is best shown when he and inadvertently Dr. Animo talk some sense into Zachary when he falls into a deep depression thus he is not a villain to the date. Back to Normal However, he returns to his human self upon seeing Ice Bear's true nature. With the incident in mind combined with him being angered at the Grizzly Empire more than ever because of Gwen Stacy's near-death experience and the deaths of Austin and Ally's kids, he joins the Myles Bots officially as the team's mission control and changes his name to the alias he very assumed in his evil career. In doing so, he finally became a main character and permanently turns against Ice Bear and by extension the Grizzly Empire. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Super Humans Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Duo-Franchise Characters Category:Redeemed antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Villains turned to the Good Side